Various medical devices are designed for implantation into living organisms. These devices often have ports which allow access into and out of the devices. The ports can be connected to tubing material and can provide for, among other things, repeated access to the venous system for the parenteral delivery of medications, fluids, and nutritional solutions and for the sampling of venous blood. In addition, as discussed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/202,664 entitled Arteriovenous Access Valve System and Process, devices can include ports that are utilized to inflate or deflate valves to restrict blood flow such as through an arteriovenous graft.
However, a challenge in utilizing these devices is the difficulty of connecting tubing material with the ports of the devices. In particular, it is often very cumbersome to push tubing material over a port, especially considering the conditions for making such a connection. For example, surgical gloves are typically worn when attempting to connect tubing material with a port, making gripping difficult. In addition, blood and/or other fluids that are present in the area where attachment is likely to occur can make all of the various surfaces slippery and difficult to grasp.
Presently, traditional forceps are typically used when attempting a connection between the tubing material and the port of a medical device. Due to the limited space and accessibility that is often available, utilization of forceps is awkward at best. The problem is exacerbated by the limitation of visibility caused by the requirement of one or both hands being in the work area. Furthermore, significant pressure must be employed to push the tubing material onto the port of a device and when the prongs of the forceps press against the tubing and the port, the tubing can receive damage. Tubing material is typically polyurethane or some similarly elastic material which can be easily damaged by the hard surface of the outlet, which is often a metallic material, and the hard surface of the forceps, which are also typically metallic material. When tubing material is damaged, the tubing material must be re-cut, adding both time and frustration to the procedure.
The problems and difficulties suggested are not intended to be exhaustive, but rather are among many which may tend to reduce the effectiveness of prior medical forceps. However, in view of the above, a need currently exists in the art for a tubing attachment tool that can prevent damage to tubing and minimize time required for connection to the port of a device. A method for using such a tool is also needed.